


Falling Apart

by StonedOtaku



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Heartbreak, Hurt, M/M, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonedOtaku/pseuds/StonedOtaku
Summary: Hello! This is a super played out scenario about going through a break up and such but I felt really complied to write it cause that's some of my favourite stuff. It mostly came out from listening to "I Fall Apart" by Post Malone, which sounds pretty wild but that song really hit a chord in me. And of course Frank's own rendition of "You Are My Sunshine" So anyways, hope you enjoyed. This is only my second time posting and my first to the MCR fandom on a03, be brutal if you want!





	Falling Apart

_He stared down at the floor intently. Willing it to give him the answers he so desperately wanted the answers to. A frustrated sigh left his lips, scrubbing his hands over his face. Tugging at his hair, wanting any kind of infliction to move through him._

_“So that’s how it’s gonna end then, huh?” His own voice felt foreign to himself._

_“I’m sorry Frank… I don't know what you want me to say now.” Gerard’s voice sounded just as torn. Frank didn't dare to look up at him, not yet. He need to get a grasp on what was exactly happening._

_“What did it all mean anyways?” He scoffed, finally looking up at him. Gerard biting at his bottom lip, his arms crossed over his body, holding himself._

_“C’mon, Frankie.. I gave you all that I could… I just think with the way that everything’s been going lately.. This is the best option now..” he shifted his feet, hazel eyes no longer able to hold his intense stare._

_He gripped his jeans between clenched fists. “Sure. I get it, something else enticing comes along and you need to get on it, right?”_

_Gerard actually felt his mouth drop open at the comment, his heart swelling with each word. “You.. you don't mean that.”_

_Frank finally got up, he needed to get out of here._

He stared up at the ceiling, he wouldn't admit it to anyone but that moment played through his mind more than he’d like to admit. He was fortunate enough to have a room to himself for a night. 

Even if all this time had passed, and their friendship had come to a normalcy he was comfortable with. Frank wouldn't lie, it hurt every second. Those same goosebumps he always felt when he came near were still ever-present. 

He shook his head at himself, how could he be this pathetic? Honestly. He closed his eyes, the pain was still relentlessly consistent. No matter how hard he tried to numb out the hurt he felt constantly. 

He poured another shot, convinced it be enough to numb the dull ache he felt in his heart. Frank threw the shot back, the burn down his throat reminding him quickly it still wasn't enough. It probably would never be enough. 

The familiar sting of tears pained at his eyes. No, he wasn't going to cry. He couldn't, not again. How many tears did he really have to shed over something like this? When it was clear to him that Gerard had long moved on.

How was it fair that he was sitting, alone in this hotel room, fighting this heartbreak when he was just a few rooms over. Smiling. Laughing. Not even giving a second glance his way. 

_“How long do you really think this can go on for?” Frank felt his eyebrows furrowed together. Sad hazel eyes looked back at him._

_“What… what do you mean?” Tattooed fingers caressed over pale skin, soft beneath his fingers. He was trying hard to keep his voice level, but he knew exactly what Gerard meant._

_“C’mon Frankie… you know, this, what we're doing…” Gerard trailed off, only becoming briefly distracted by Frank’s fingers trailing over his chest. He caught the calloused fingers in his own, colorful words and pictures contrasting against his own. He always admired them._

_He knew this was something they were going to have to discuss, eventually. He was just kind of hoping for later than sooner. He stared at their intertwined fingers, “I don’t know Gerard… weren't you always the one talking about how we’d be together.”_

_He didn't want to start this conversation, but if Gerard was bringing it up…_

_Gerard felt his face crumple at the memory. He had said that… Thinking about the logistics of the future of the band though…_

“Hey!” Frank braced himself, he stopped the brisk pace of his walk. Looking up to see a flustered Gerard running towards him. He couldn't help the leap his heart gave. It was stupid and he knew it and cursed himself every time. 

“Hey.” He breathed as he finally caught up. “Um.. listen Frank, I know this has all happened so quickly, but I just… um, I guess I just want to make sure that things are still going to be.. well, okay between us.” 

Frank couldn't help the smile that split his face, he chuckled. “Gerard, it’s been years okay? You're going to always remain on my best friends for life, I promise.” 

Gerard broke into a grin as well, “Yeah.. of course, Frankie. I’m so proud of everything and you're always going to be such a force of nature in anything you do. You know me..” He waved his hands about, gesturing wildly. 

Frank took Gerard into a bone crushing hug. Not being able to handle being this close without a last anything, even if it wasn't forever. Gerard hugged back with just as much furiosity. His slipped shut as he just relished in the warm feeling of Gerard’s arms around him. 

Frank's face buried in his shoulder, breathing in the familiar scents. He couldn't help the longing he felt deep in his heart as he started to pull away. Or the look that had also slipped across Gerard’s face as the held each other at arm's length. 

“Um, yeah. I’m not gonna like, forget you. How ridiculous would that be?” He joked, hoping to relieve the sudden memories and tension that had appeared on both their faces. 

_“Y’know, I really did think this was something.” He scoffed, running his hands through his too long hair. Dark brown locks falling around his face as he flicked his cigarette._

_Gerard tightened his hands around his body. Feeling the familiar pang hit as Frank spoke. The smoke curling through the air, hitting his nose as he tried to calm himself as well._

_“C’mon Frankie… don't do this. Not right now.” It had been so, so long since the two had discussed the status of their relationship. Gerard had hoped it was something they could eventually just put behind them._

_He knew it wasn't that simple though. He knew that he had really broke Frank’s heart, and in all honesty, he never once felt okay about it either._

_Frank snubbed out his cigarette, “Maybe it is easy for you to just forget it. Not think about it. But not for me Gerard, I’ve tried everyday since then to try to understand, and it literally never does. And maybe it never will! I’ve tried everything to make things feel normal again, but I don't know how much longer I can really take.”_

Frank smiled to himself, content with how most of his writing had ended. He was so ready to get these recorded and sent off. He shuffled the papers together.  
It had been a long while since he was able to feel this okay after something, but these last prints we're proof he was getting there. He looked back over some of the words. 

**You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
** **And no one else could come between**  
**But now you’ve left me and love another**

He felt a swelling a pride as he set the papers back down. True, that heartache he felt that day was still there but now he was able to finally move one. Something he had so desperately craved. Even after all the events in each of their lives that had taken place after that night. This was it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a super played out scenario about going through a break up and such but I felt really complied to write it cause that's some of my favourite stuff. It mostly came out from listening to "I Fall Apart" by Post Malone, which sounds pretty wild but that song really hit a chord in me. And of course Frank's own rendition of "You Are My Sunshine" So anyways, hope you enjoyed. This is only my second time posting and my first to the MCR fandom on a03, be brutal if you want!


End file.
